Merida's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Peewee Pete, Mona Lisa, Marill, Bridget, Emolga, Rouge, Peepers, Oliver, Marie, Snoopy, and Woodstock were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Ralph was dressed in his red Mario pajamas and brown slippers. Merida was dressed in her green plaid floor-length nightgown with the lace decorating the collar and wrists, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, the matching camisole with the green ribbon attached to the chest, and red slippers. Taran was dressed in his yellow nightshirt, light yellow leggings, olive green socks, and brown slippers. Chuckie was dressed in his teal footy pajamas with the light yellow stars, the plain teal snaps, the matching collar and wrists, and the smooth soles. Blossom was dressed in her pink short-sleeved nightgown with white frills on the collar and skirt. Bill was dressed in his forest green T-shirt and light brown boxer shorts. John was dressed in his orange T-shirt and brown boxer shorts and put out his cigar. Max was dressed in his dark gray long-sleeved pajamas. Old Blind Joe was dressed in his red pajamas and matching slippers. Fidget was dressed in his purple pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Peewee Pete was dressed in his turquoise footy pajamas. Mona Lisa was dressed in her pink frilly nightgown with short, puffy sleeves. Marill was dressed in her aquamarine chemise. Bridget was dressed in her turquoise nightgown. Emolga was dressed in her yellow chemise. Rouge was dressed in her black T-shirt and matching pajama pants. Peepers was dressed in her pink frilly nightgown, matching cloth cap, white frilly ankle-length pantalettes, matching camisole, teal bathrobe, and matching slippers. Oliver was dressed in his lime green nightcap. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Snoopy was dressed in his bluish-lavender nightcap. Woodstock was dressed in his red nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Ralph before." Merida said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 10 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Mona Lisa explained, "Ten years ago, Florrie thought me that you left it behind, that Baron Greenback, Queen Chrysalis, and The Ghost Monsters have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Merida's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Marill added. Merida giggled as she clapped her hands for Snoopy and Woodstock, who wanted to snuggle with Merida. Then Blossom turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Ralph added. As he went to sleep, Snoopy was squished. Finally, he got out, Merida chuckled, as she kicked Ralph, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys and Blossom." Merida said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Ghost Monsters' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Merida was shown to Baron Greenback, Queen Chrysalis, Clyde, Pinky, Sue, Inky, and Blinky, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, baron!" Sue gasped, as she pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Blinky said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Scotty...'" Greenback said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Merida's forehead while Merida yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Merida (wearing a white Holli Would-esque outfit and a turquoise crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Anna and Rapunzel, who waved at her. Merida also waved back. Anna smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Merida. Back into the real word, Merida (still wearing her nightgown) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Snoopy and Woodstock woke up. They noticed Merida was missing. The dog and bird tried to open the door. They started to wake Ralph up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Merida was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Anna and Rapunzel. "Come on!" Rapunzel called. Merida, Anna, and Rapunzel played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Merida's other sisters; Moana, Gogo Tomago, and Honey Lemon, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Moana was wearing her red one-piece swimsuit with a beige sarong wrapped around her waist . Gogo was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with magenta linings on each side. And Honey Lemon was wearing her yellow and pink one-piece swimsuit. "Oh, greetings!" Moana giggled. "It's you!" Gogo smiled. Then they jump into the water. The two princesses followed them. Back to the real world, Merida was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Snoopy and Woodstock attempted to wake Ralph up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Snoopy!" Ralph said, "Woodstock, what?" Woodstock chittered, trying to get Ralph to understand. Ralph turned around and saw Merida's bed. "Merida... Merida...!" Ralph snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Ralph!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Merida's dream, Merida smiled sweetly. She saw Baloo, who was wearing his grayish-blue swimming trunks, with Moana, Gogo, and Honey Lemon, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Baloo smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Merida smiled, while waving at Baloo, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Baloo said. "YAY!!" Anna and Rapunzel shouted, as they jump into the water, making Baloo, Moana, Gogo, and Honey Lemon splashed with laughter. Merida giggled. Back to the real world, Ralph was still looking for Merida. "MERIDA!" Ralph called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Merida. "Merida!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Merida, "MERIDA! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Plankton lurked in the shadows, glaring at Merida, "The "SpongeBob SquarePants" Villain Curse!" Merida watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Plankton growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Merida, while she screams. In the real world Ralph quickly saved Merida from her death. "Merida, Merida, wake up!! Wake up!" Ralph cried, as Merida did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "SpongeBob SquarePants" Villain Curse!" Merida stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Ralph exclaimed. "Curse--!" Merida cried. "What are you talking about?" Ralph asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Merida sobbed. She hugged Ralph. "It was a nightmare." Ralph said, as he hugs Merida, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Merida has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories